Just thinking
by Auleo
Summary: I got bored with the stories on here and figured I could do one better. After 6 drinks and 3 hours of typing I made the first chapter. It's not that i didnt care, I was drunk and now im uploading it for the hell of it. Cheers mate


I don't want to acknowledge you. I don't want anything to do with you. I'd sooner try and fight Arceus Himself with Giratina in tow. I've stopped caring. We have this thing inside of us, not hope or determination, but a biological clock. Some of us fortunately have more time. One of us, is a god of time. Why should I be worried, with not enough hours in the days, and just simply enjoy myself with life's simple and basic pleasures? Go to school, sure; Find a mate, okay; raise a family, umm; work the rest of your life and die.

Well, maybe not die; Legends like Latios simply disappear entirely. Others like Celebi aren't allowed to die so Celebi from different points of time come to resurrect, in a sense, Celebi. To say I don't have purpose is a lie. I'm here, aren't I? Sure I was given the goals learn-breed-work-retire as a given, however, what if I desire something else? I'm craving, hungry; but like my visits to the local corner Pokestop: I stand there, speechless, at my hundreds of choices. I'm scared.

I have things to prove and people to make proud of, to acknowledge me. So no; I won't acknowledge you. I refuse to say your name or even make eye contact with you. The pokemon in the mirror, you've been staring for a few minutes now. Dad won't like you spending any more than 5 minutes in the washroom. "You're approaching that age in life and you're in your second evolutionary form. If you have questions or if you feel inexplicably frustrated, just ask me. As a male I can guide you on your doubts. It's only natural"

Well dad, it's only natural I'm somehow creeped and bothered by your proposition but I'm getting kinda fed up with my own mentality and thinking. After turning off the sink faucet and heating up my body core to dry my paws, I sigh loudly. Wait. I shouldn't have done that. My eyes quickly go to the bottom of the door frame to see any silhouette that may lurk beyond. Nothing. Silently this time, I nod breathe and sigh, relieved. I spend too much time in philosophy 101 with Mr. Azam. Strangely enough, He's a hypno. Go figure.

Doing my little waddle that is me walking, I still have to reach up slightly for the door handle. The step stool is tucked away under the sink. I haven't had to utilize that for a few years now since my Change. The other Pokemon my age group etc don't seem to like to use the word "evolution". Might just be a rebellion thing, do turn away from our parents words and ideas. I just think it's not as dramatic and "new". Evolution means what a generation of animals were became something better, usually with an significant trait like wings or an extra arm.

All we did is get really scared and piss the ground as we got brighter than the sun for a solid 30 seconds or so. I've never heard of a case where the transition hurts anyone. Maybe the adrenaline of the surprise and others staring makes you forget you're getting taller, bigger, stronger. Clutching the door handle and exiting, I head to the living room. Maybe Dad is watching the TV, or reading the paper sipping a hot brew. He doesn't like anything cold, and that's a given because he's a fire type. I'm just glad he's the same species as me. What is strange, is how he met my mother, an Ampharos

Classic dad joke, "She's the spark of my life and the energy to live. Absolutely electrifying, never a dull day with her. Always happy". 'Kay dad. Do your thing, I'mma do my own. Not that I don't approve of their communion or denying my Mom. I love her. I think because of her I tend to have the one track mind that's caused people to suggest medicine to help. My pride and arrogance from my Dad. I wonder about that story. Sniffing the air, I can sorta pin-point that my Dad is lounging in the living room. No sound. Slight rumbling. He's snoring, sleeping. Perfect.

Since he wasn't conscious, I decided to go raid the fridge and pour myself a glass of Miltank milk. I don't think it's weird, other kids believe the only milk you should have is from your birth mother. It's a small opinion so it doesn't really catch on, it is though widely believed that Miltank is the O-type of milk. The fridge is difficult, the maneuvering and climbing I have to do for one task is difficult. Dad's like twice my height, maybe a bit more. Still taller than Mom, not me although. 'This house is against me and my Dad is the automatic one to blame, I'll yell at him later on' mumbling to myself. He'll just spit fire at me, which shouldn't hurt me, but it slightly scorches my fur.

Strange I guess. Once I avoided any messes and closed the cupboard and fridge, I poured my glass, returned the jug, and went to see my Dad. Following the source of his slumber, my ears perked. I heard the front door jingle. Mom must be home. That or the daily newspaper. It's 3 in the afternoon, must've been late or junk mail advertising. I suppose I'll check that out first and if it's worth mine or my Dad's attention we'll review it. Setting the glass down next to the article; yeah Mom wasn't here, it was just the mail slot in the door, I unraveled the neat bow tie string and upon first glance, it was the news.

Damn.

Dad loves his paper, if he doesn't get it he's in a bad mood for sure. If I try to wake him it'll be worse than the Second Calamity: an event in which Groudon got into a fight with Heatran. Something about who can make landmass more. Tore apart and sunk in and elevated that region and nearby ones. Lasted 3 months. Shuddering, I grip the newspaper and take my glass to the den where Dad lay in his reclining chair. Big goof is snoring so powerful the leaflet he was reading is graciously rising and falling from his breathing. Like the cartoons I watch.

Not wanting to wake him from my laughter, I set the glass on a nearby coffee table with a coaster per mom's strict rule, I jump and snatch the leaflet and set it elsewhere. "Oran berry concoctions, order today!" Is he considering working out again? He's already a powerhouse, just kinda chubby. Even for a Typhlosion. I had to think about how I wanted to wake him. I could just announce myself and hold the paper up. Or…. hehehehe. I can climb on him like when I was a little one. Memories got the better of me, so I took the newspaper in my maw and clambered on top of him.

I was gentle, didn't want to scare him, or worse. His reaction was to snort and pull me close and cuddle. Oh Arceus, this is horrible. It's not strong, but, he smells of that cologne Mom suggested to him that he wears cause she likes how it smells. I wonder if he thinks I'm mom and preemptively decided to spray some before Mom got home so he could try his luck when she woke him. Clever, but not what I had in mind. After a few gropes of my body, my Dad woke up and realized who I was and just got as embarrassed as me. Releasing me and standing from his chair, which I took over with the paper still in my mouth and my best puppy face, I met his stare and grinned.

Cross armed and slightly annoyed now, "You're not your Mother,"

Obviously.

Noticing the paper, he held his own gruff paw out. Still in my maw, I offered it to him. He took it swiftly, then patted me on my head with it.

"Strange kid, when did this come in?" he asked

"About 5 minutes or so ago. Thought you might wanted to look at or something" reclining back, smiling for my thoughtfulness

Grabbing me by the scruff of my neck, not tightly but just enough to where I know he's playing at least, he told me "My chair" and sat down with me in his lap. My milk was nearby so I leaned over to grab it. He spanked me with the rolled up paper before opening it to read it, chuckling. I nearly fell over that brute, and spilled my milk. Now I'm annoyed and huffed, then drank my milk wondering what my plans are for the rest of the day. I thought about my earlier moment in the bathroom. I have too much I think about. That I think I know about. I wonder if he has time for my questions….

Placing the glass back on the coaster half full and wiping my paw with my paw, I poked at my Dad's newspaper and tugged it, prying for his attention. Throwing it behind him, he waited for me to say something, slight lip curve. A smile. Good.

"Hey Dad?"

"Whats up Auleo?"

"How did you and Mom meet?"

I guess that wasn't the question he was thinking I would ask. He adjusted himself and sat up a bit more, cradling me kinda. Closing his eyes, breathing in and out, grinning.

"She's amazing huh? Long story short we met as she was an intern for the local weather station that was interviewing me, which I was a plant resource manager at the coal mine I used to work at, we had our words. She had the questions, the microphone, the curves. She was beautiful. This was a few years before we had you, but we we're still in our current forms. Arceus, your mother was so delightful to be around and just witness. Of course, she's still as amazing as ever, even better because she's my mate and gave me you. After the interview I had to ask her off camera, and off record too for professional reasons, I asked her if I could see her again"

He was staring at a picture on the wall, it was my Mom. She's posing with her umbrella and microphone, ready to take in reports and do her job. He can't stop smirking.

"Now, at the time, I was just a head strong big boy who took on Machamps and Blastoises for the hell of it, but she, she knocked me down and took my wind from my being. Not by fighting me, but from how wonderful she is. She convinced me to conceive you in my offi-"

"Oh my god Dad, please" Burying my head in his chest fur and pressing a paw to his maw, stopping him in that mid sentence

Laughing at my innocence and apologizing but not sincerely, he continued on

"Yeah, but for real though. We hit it off really well and connected. It's not wrong for an electric type and a fire type to be together, what was uncommon was an Ampharos and an Typhlosion to be together. Again, not that it was wrong, it's just that we weren't sure if she was capable of carrying my young. Against what data was available at the time we managed fine and you came out of your shell perfectly healthy. What wasn't healthy was your mother's craving. She wanted everything spicy but cold at the same time. You can imagine what shopping for her and taking her out was like, confusion and pettiness"

After laughing at his own comment, he hugged me tighter and kissed my forehead, burning my fur lightly with his breath. Loving the embrace, I got excited and giggled too, glad that my dad was entertaining me with stories. Geez, if any of my friends saw me like this I'm sure to be teased.

"What brings up that question though? How come? Was it because what I said the other week or so about your age? I'm here for you if you've got questions, or strategies for a female if you need to" with a wink he laughed again at himself and me. I understood what he meant, but, I'm still hesitant on my direction for how I want to ask these questions.

"Well," I started "I'm not really sure if I like girls really. It's not that I can't be around them, it's just I view them the same as my guy friends. They're just another pokemon. What makes them female and what makes me and you male? You mention 'being able to carry young' and stuff but I don't understand that well. What gives?" I had my expression of wanting to know, being serious etc. He had to think, to choose his words and explanations.

"Hmmm…." He took a quick glance at the wall clock, then back at me, that slight smirk of his "Well, your mother won't be home for another few hours. Let's go upstairs to my study, I think I have what you're trying to figure out"

Curious, I nodded and got off of him, drinking my milk and placing it in the sink and returned to him. He already dismounted from his chair and was stretching out, extending his claws and letting his back fire ignite a bit. He gestured for me to follow him and led me back to the stairs, up, and to his study. There was a bed for laying down and his desk of course, desktop setup and chair waiting to be sat in. It was cosy. I wasn't really allowed in here, but that was just an unspoken rule. Dad has his work to do and had calls to make etc. Didn't want to be bothered. He's a stay at home helping to raise me while Mom has her full time gig chasing tornados and storms. Adjusting the fan in the room, he asked me to sit at the bed.

Of course, I listened, and did what I was told. He sat next to me with an book that had a picture of an egg drawn on the front cover.

"You're old enough and I bet you've already had a few moments where, maybe, you woke up from a nap and felt something, am I sounding close to anything?"

I Had to think for a second and try to remember something like that. Actually, there was a more than few moments like that…. I'm shivering at the memories….

"Y-yeah Dad, sometimes, well, often, i guess, ummm…"

Stammering, blushing and looking at my paws, fumbling with them. He placed his paw on my thigh. I stopped and looked up, he was smiling. Eyes closed, just smiling. understanding without any further words. I mustered up more courage to confide in my Dad. I asked him if I could be in his lap whiles he's sitting up, just so he could cradle me more. He nodded and backed up the wall, then patted the spot in between his thighs. The fur was much thicker, and longer there…. I wonder why and how I never really noticed that detail about him before.

I crawled to him and sat in his lap and he put his arms around me, he closed his eyes and looked up, asking me to continue. He wants me to be comfortable, to trust him. I do, of course I do and always did.

"Well, oftentimes I wake up sweating, breathing heavy, light headed almost. It's like I was running for my life, but, I felt strange, like, I needed to rub on something. That's the best way I can describe it. Like i needed to rub on something. It's late at night sometimes and I didn't want to disturb you guy's so I shut my door and turned on my bed side lamp. For whatever reason, my crotch fur was damp, and smelled like a pecha berry. And, my uh, you know, I guess it was sticking out. I wasn't sure how to put it away so I ignored it. After a little once i've calmed down, it does go away. And yeah, that's just what I've been dealing with lately"

He breathed in heavy and slow, then exhaled softly, drawn out.


End file.
